


Netto and Friends!

by PkSteaknCurry



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: 13 year old's ramble, Awful (Sort of), Curry, Food, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, More curry, Other, Screaming, attempted stabbing with cleaver, do thou hoist?!, fluffy fluff, how do I even tag bro, jesus croist allmoity, y tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkSteaknCurry/pseuds/PkSteaknCurry
Summary: Curry. All I have to say.I'm sorry that you took the liberty of reading through a random kid's spewed brain-child.





	

**Curry Debacle**

Netto was quite hungry after chasing the darkloids and such. He pulled out his PET and noticed that Laika messaged him that they would have curry for dinner. " Netto, isn't curry your favorite food?" Rockman pushed the message away and lightly and stored it away with the other read messages. Netto skated back to the headquarters and popped into the kitchen. Sure enough there was a pot of curry simmering away on the stove top. He looked into it, checking on if it was anywhere close to done.

     There was chunks of some sort of meat that Netto hadn't bothered to check what it is at the moment, and the curry was well mixed. Perhaps MaHa's curry powder. Netto noticed something amiss. There was no vegetables! " Laika! Did you make the curry?!" He shouted to get both Enzan and Laika to explain this nonsense. Netto was _pretty_   sure that Enzan knew all proper curry needs the vegetables; _onion, carrots, peas, potato, sometimes broccoli_... wait a sec! Netto shook himself back to reality.

     Laika stepped into the kitchen with Enzan tagging behind. " Laika. Did you even bother to put vegetables into the curry?" Laika sighed, and looked into the cook pot. " Well, Netto, we were out of vegetables and I was too busy to buy more." Netto angrily tore at his hair. " Well, what about you?" Enzan held up a bag of vegetables, but none were something that should be put into curry. Netto pulled a leek, string beans, mushrooms, cucumbers, bitter melons, and a bag of organic Kale from the bag. 

     Really this should not have to be that important, right? Wrong. Netto was hungry and he wanted food the way he wanted it. He got a cleaver and started jabbing Laika with the flat point on the front. Laika made an odd squawking noise and fell over. Netto was no kneeling on a 17 year old that most likely has a gun. At this point do you think yhat curry is _that_ good? Netto thought so.

     Enzan looked into the pot and saw that there were no vegetables in it, like Netto said. He honestly thought he was lying, but as he watched Netto start screaming: CURRY IS LOVE CURRY IS LIFE!, he knew that Netto took food seriously. Laika grabbed a hunger crazed Netto by the scruff to make him stop poking him with an unsanitary knife. "Curry is just food, Netto! You don't have to obsess about those things." Netto started to flail his arms like a fish on land. Enzan only got a cup of coffee and watched as this unfolded.

    Blues perked up from his PET and heard all the screaming and crashing. "All this over curry with no vegetables? Wonder how Searchman is feeling right now. Must be quite a disturbance. So, Enzan-sama, How do you feel about this mess?" Enzan looked at Netto who was writhing on the tiles, and as he was on the floor tried to jab Laika's shoes, as he got up at the moment. " Netto! Stop stabbing Laika! Stop, Stop! That is bad to do!" Rockman scolded Netto but to no avail. Enzan finally tried to push the two NetPolice apart and break up the fight. In his hunger delirium, Netto thought that Laika was trying to push him and started to jab Enzan. He yelped and batted Netto's arm away, which in turn hit Laika in the face.

    He was hit in the eyes, to be more correct. Searchman shouted as his master fell down, ungracefully, the second time. In the background the curry started to boil over. " Netto! The curry is _burning_!"He hoped that they would hear and stop fighting, but NOPE! Enzan started to punch Netto in the face, and Laika started to elbow Enzan in the back of the head. Searchman done cooked up a odd noise and cursed in Shaaronian. " Der'mo! All this over curry?" When Blues passed into Searchman's sight. Blues put a hand on his temple, and sighed, nodding. Rockman was shouting and trying to coax the NetPolice to stop fighting, but they only started to pick up pace in the fight.

   The curry was now starting to char like coal, reaching its flash point. Netto still had no head or tail of the fact that a cleaver has no sharp point in the front, so he was just jabbing Enzan and Laika with a dull point. Enzan was fed up with this mess, he grabbed the cleaver from Netto and threw it away. Laika slapped Netto away, trying to break the fight up. Only then did Enzan notice the curry was now burning. He shoved Laika away and grabbed the fire extiguisher to put out the flames.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good job you earn a gold medal! Apparently the headquarters have a friggin kitchen, and Laika is a little snot. Shaaronian is simply going to be Russian, so Search, in all terms, said Damn. 
> 
> Welp... Did you actually enjoy this mess? Comment if you did.


End file.
